The King Of Pop
by Brie92
Summary: A collection of song fic one shots with multi-genres and multi-pairings. Some one shots may contain characters death, rape, violence, strong use of language, yaoi, yuri, and much more. A tribute to the late Michael Jackson. Don't like don't read.
1. Scream

**Declaimer: **I don't own Naruto or the songs used. The closes I can get to owning Naruto is by buying the movies and video games. And I don't even want to own the songs. They're Michael Jackson's and should remain that way.

**Who this chapter focuses on: **Mostly Naruto but Sasuke and Sakura pops up here and there to help

**Song:** Scream

**What album you can find this song on: **HIStory - Past, Present And Future - Book 1

**My thoughts about this song: **I think it's sweet that Michael and his lil sister did a song together. And it looked like they had a lot of fun making the music video. I think the sweetest parts were when they were playing the game and at the end when they hugged. The sad part though is that this song was the last time Michael and Janet worked together.

**Favorites line in song:** "Kicking me down I got to get up as jacked as it sounds the whole system sucks"

* * *

**S** _C_ R E _A_ **M**

"Hey!" yelled one blonde ninja as he was not-so-nicely shown to the door by guards. His partner, a pale raven, was not too far behind him, also being thrown out, though, unlike the blonde, he was not thrown over a guard's shoulder, fussing and cursing. However, he did not favor being taken out by his collar either like some sort of dog.

Both teens were rudely dumped on their rear ends just outside of the building

The paler teen, already on his feet, glared at the automatic closing doors, shaking his fist at them. "Well we didn't want to eat your crappy food anyways!" he yelled, not caring that his outburst had drawn everyone's attention towards them. The boy hardly ever lost his cool.

"Sasuke," hissed the other, also on his feet and dusting off his bum. The boy just addressed turned to his friend, his anger instantly replaced with sorrow. "...it's okay. It's just the way things work around here -- I'm use to it."

Sasuke's eyes softened with emotions as he took in his friend's words. "...Naruto..." mentally, he added on to the sentence, '_you shouldn't be use to being treated like this_.' He sighed. "Let's find somewhere else to eat."

Naruto grinned, turning in the direction they haven't tried yet. The two had been put out of all of the restaurants on the north side of town and were steadily making their way further south. Naruto insisted -- on more then one occasion -- that the two just go to his favorite ramen stand. Sasuke, however, wouldn't have it. Today was their anniversary: they've been teammates and best friends for five years now.

As the two walked through town, people stopped, whispered, and pointed at the odd seen. The great Uchiha with the demon child...? It was just unheard of. Said "demon child" kept his head lowered, walking faster. Sasuke, noticing this, stopped in the middle of the road, glaring at the villagers, whom had also frozen to see what was to happen next.

"YOU ALL SHOULD BE A FUCKING SHAME OF YOURSELF!!" yelled one pissed Uchiha at the town people. Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him away as others gasped at the raven's outburst.

_Tired of injustice  
Tired of the schemes  
Kinda disgusted  
So what does it mean  
Kicking me down  
I got to get up  
As jacked as it sounds  
The whole system sucks_

Breathing heavily, sweat dripping from his head, blood oozing from freshly made cuts, lips tugging back into a smirk, Sasuke stood tall in the empty training ground.

After making sure that Naruto had made it safely home, the young Uchiha had came here to relieve some of his anger. He couldn't understand how people could treat his best friend the way they do and what's even more unbelievable was the way Naruto was so accepting of their treatment.

It was wrong.

But it was right in their eyes.

A noise from the bushes caught the raven's attention before he could fully register the silence being disturbed. It comes with being a ninja, I guess.

Turning to the sound, he demanded for whoever or whatever was there to show itself. A flash of orange was visible and Sasuke seen more than heard the curse leaving his teammate's lips as the boy emerged from the bush.

"Naruto...? What are you doing here?"

A sheepish grin formed on the blonde's lips as his hand went to rub the back of his neck: a nervous habit he'd picked up some time ago. "Umm... well... what are _you_ doing here, Sasuke?"

Shrugging, he answered, "Training."

"Oh... So... how's that going for you?"

"Good. Can't complain."

"That's good."

"..."

"..."

"Care to explain why you're out here? I thought you were beat."

Naruto inwardly winced. "I... was sorta evicted from me apartment..."

"Oh..." Now let it sink in, "WHAT!?!?"

"I couldn't pay the rent."

Sasuke stood there, his jaw dropped in disbelief. "And he just put you out -- just like that!? He didn't try to work out some type of payment arrangement? _Nothing_?"

"It's okay. Stuff happens..."

"You can't keep letting them push you around like this, Naruto!"

"I keep telling you, Sasuke, I'm fine with it. When I become Hokage then... then everyone will respect me! And they'll see I'm not some weak kid anymore."

No, Sasuke was not smiling. Just because his lips were forming the basic structure for a smile did not mean that he was smiling. Even if his eyes had soften like they usually did when he smiled, smirked, or grinned, was not enough proof to say that he was smiling.

"Uchiha Sasuke -- are you _smiling_!?"

But Naruto wasn't one to lie and if he said something then it was usually true.

"Tsk. You're seeing things, dope."

That didn't mean that Sasuke would admit his friend was right though.

"Yes you are! You are smiling!"

"No I'm not!"

"Are to!"

"WHATEVER!"

_Peek in the shadow  
Come into the light  
You tell me I'm wrong  
Then you better prove you're right  
You're sellin' out souls but  
I care about mine  
I've got to get stronger  
And I won't give up the fight_

"No you idiot!" yelled an angry costumer as she and Naruto stood outside her shop, examining the new sign. She turned to the blonde ninja, glaring him down for everything he was worth. "You did it all wrong! I said put it THREE inches over the door!"

"I did," Naruto told her.

The lady hit him over the head, not caring if there was now a large bump growing on his head. "No you didn't!" She climbed up the ladder that sat just below the neon painted sign. When she made it to the top, she pulled out a roll of measuring tape, measuring the distance between the top of the door and the bottom of the sign. She scuffed, going back down to stand over the young ninja. She held the final measurements before him, asking, "What does this say, boy?"

Naruto blinked, reading the numbers out loud. "3 and a ½ inches?"

"Exactly!" snapped the woman, hands now on her hips. "Three and a fucking half inches! NOT three inches like I specifically told you!"

"I don't see what the big deal is. Who cares if its a half an inch above your standards?"

The lady stood there, gasping at him. "Who cares? _Who cares_?! I fucking care that's who! I ask you to do one. Little. Thing. AND YOU CAN'T EVEN GET IT RIGHT!!"

"I'm sorry, okay. If it'll make you happy then I'll take it down and do it over."

Snorting and turning her back to the boy she gave him a growled, "Whatever. I doubt you can do it right this time around."

Grumbling to himself, Naruto went up the ladder for the who knows what time today, with his tools, preparing to take the sign down. There was just one problem; how? He'd never done anything like this before, in fact, just getting the sign up had taken the better part of the day. And seeing as it was leaning slightly (he was so grateful the shop owner hadn't noticed) he supposed he had did something wrong. There should seriously be a book on how to put signs up while you have an angry baker shop owner breathing down your neck.

The entire time, the woman stood there, criticizing him. It was too high. It wasn't straight. It should be more to the side. It clashed horribly with the building. Why did they send HIM to do the job? She could have done it better herself. If he dropped it she would have his head. He looked funny. He should stick to his day job. And so on and so forth.

When he finally finished, the sign was too low according to the woman. She wanted him to take it down and start all over again.

And Naruto, like a good little ninja, politely told her what he'd wanted to say since he'd been dragged here at four something this morning.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" he finally yelled, fed up with her nagging. "DO IT YOUR DAMN SELF!!!"

_With such confusions don't it make you wanna scream  
Make you wanna scream  
Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme  
You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize  
Somebody please have mercy 'cause I just can't take it  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make you just wanna scream_

"And you'll never believe what he did next," cried the baker lady the next day. "He called me a dirty whore and stormed off!"

The Hokage, who had calmly listened to the woman's rambling, sat up straight, eyes widening in shock. She turned her gaze to the gasping blonde standing not too far off to the side. "Is this true, Naruto?"She asked in all seriousness, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Of coarse not!" he yelled, pointing at the baker lady. "She's lying! I never called her that!"

"But you _did_ leave before you finished your job," she stated more than asked.

"Well... yeah. But she kept yelling at me!"

"That's not a good reason for you to run off before completing your mission."

"But Baa-chan...!"

"_Enough_, Naruto. You're dismissed."

The youngest member in the room swallowed his complaints, knowing that it would do him no good to go against the Hokage's orders. Sending one last glare at the grinning raven haired woman, Naruto stomped his way out of the Hokage's office.

Outside of the Hokage Tower, a place he was absolutely sure he would resign in one day, Naruto all but screamed, "I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!!"

He was sure the baker lady heard him.

_Tired of you tellin' the story your way  
You're causin' confusion  
You think it's okay_

"I can't take this anymore!" three teens moaned, collapsing where they stood on the ground.

Sakura, who was the first to recover her breath, sat up, watching the kids continue to run around them. Sasuke sat up next, mimicking his female teammate. Naruto was the only who didn't even bother to try to sit up, instead he laid on his back, cursing every child within the area.

"Would someone _please_ tell me WHY exactly did we accept this mission again?" moaned Naruto after almost getting trampled by a group of kids running by.

Sasuke and Sakura, who had also nearly avoided sudden death, shrugged.

"Kakashi-sensei said that this was more of a charity mission since the man couldn't afford to pay in full," explained Sakura. "We really couldn't turn such a mission down."

"Why not?!"

"Like doctors and lawyers sometimes do," begin Sasuke, "ninjas also take on mission for free from time to time for those who cannot pay. That's why they're called 'charity missions'."

"But _why us_?!" complained their blonde teammate, kicking and waving his arms around as he still lay on the ground.

"Well if _someone_ hadn't pulled that prank on Ms. Baker Lady then we wouldn't be in this situation," accused two annoyed ninjas.

"Hey! She had it coming!" defended Naruto, finally sitting up like the rest of his team.

"Tsk, whatever."

"Hey, you guys wanna play with us?"

The three ninjas looked up to find a group of children -- all ranging from the ages of eight to ten-- standing before them, grinning. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke shivered, wanting to tell the "sweet" kids that they were exhausted and needed a break. However, they could not tell them that. Their mission had been to come here and entertain these balls of energy and if playing some game would keep them happy then they would play.

"So what are we playing this time?" Naruto asked as he and his teammates got to their feet, dusting off their rear ends.

"Sora just made up a new game," replied a red haired girl, Kairi was her name if they remembered correctly, pointing to a blushing brunet holding a beach ball almost as big as himself.

"Okay, so how do we play?" questioned Sakura, turning to Sora. Obviously if he made up the game then he's probably the only one who knows the rules.

"Well," began the boy, stepping forward, "it starts off like Hide-and-Seek. Whoever is It has to count to 300 while everyone else hides. The person who is It has to find the person with the beach ball." He held the colorful ball above his head. "If the person is caught with the ball then they're out."

"Then what's the point of having the ball?" Really this game sounded more and more stupid to Sasuke as Sora went on to explain.

"While the person is counting, everyone will chase each other around, throwing the beach ball at each other and trying to find a good hiding place. Whoever has the ball by the time It reaches 300 has to keep the ball and hide with the ball which is very hard since they can't blend in anywhere seeing how colorful and big the ball is." Sora sat the ball in front of himself, almost vanishing from view from behind it. He had to stand on the tip of his toes to see over it. "If whoever is It finds someone else that does not have the ball, that person who is found has to help It find the person with the ball. There can be up to twenty people helping It look for the ball but only after It finds them." **(1)**

"What's Home Base?" wondered Naruto.

Sora hummed, looking around. A light bulb seemed to go off as he pointed towards the school building. "You see the statues of the principles on the roof?" Everyone nodded. "That's base but no one can hide inside of the school or near it. And you can't use your ninja skill to transport up there or walk up the side of the building," he instructed, specifically talking to the three ninjas.

"Okay, I think I get it," said Naruto, scratching his head. "So who's It first?"

The group of kids looked at them, their grins returning. "You three are!"

Instead of complaining, the three Its made their way up to the roof of the school, following the rules and not just poofing up there.

A little while later, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke came rushing out the building, looking around for any kids. The area was completely empty, or so it would seem. They agreed to separate and in no time had almost rounded up every child but the one with the ball.

"Up here!!" came a boy's yell above them. The group on the ground looked up towards the school, seeing Sora waving at them from the roof with the beach ball. "You're It again! And now you have to look for us will walking like a dog!"

The teens moaned, going on top of the roof again to start the game all over.

As they continued to play the rules to the game got more and more ridicules. If they could not find three girls with blonde hair and two boys with red hair within the first five minutes, they had to start all over. The three Its could not separate. If one of the kids they found did not wear glasses then they had to do 500 push ups. They had to dance around when looking for the kids. They had to walk on their hands which made it almost impossible to catch the kids. If they fell while walking on their hands then the kids were allowed to put make-up on them and dress them up. Even if they did catch the kid with the ball, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura still had to be It because they were the oldest and -- supposedly -- had more stamina. On the rare chances that they found the kid with the ball first, the three ninjas had to climb on each others shoulders and play the next round like that.

"Oh my gosh! THIS GAME IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!" whined/yelled Naruto as he, along with Sasuke and Sakura crashed down to the ground. During the last game before they could find anyone else, they had found Riku with the ball within the first 30 seconds of the game. He said that he couldn't find a good spot but they suspected that the silver haired boy had made it easy to find him on purpose. The other two Kohona ninjas could only agree with their friend as they climbed back on top of one another and continued to play the weird game.

_Keep changin' the rules  
While you're playin' the game  
I can't take it much longer  
I think I might go insane_

As punishment for spray painting the baker lady's house almost a week ago, Naruto had to work at her bakery until she felt that he'd paid off his debt.

Naruto grimaced. He was not good with measurements. He did not know how many centimeters where in an inch, how many inches in a foot, or how many feet were in a yard. He always went with what looked right. But, according to Sakura, when it came to cooking, everything had to be perfect or else nothing would taste right.

He looked over the recipe book again, just as confused now as he'd been not two seconds ago. The only thing he understood were the ingredients, which were already laid out before him.

He'd preheated the oven, lined the pan with aluminum foil, and coated it with vegetable cooking spray. That was probably as easy as it was going to get.

Next he began to follow the instructions, not really paying full (if any) attention to the required amount needed. For instance, he needed a pint -- which is like 3 and 1/4 cups -- of strawberries, stemmed and chopped. Instead he just put a cup of strawberries in the mixture and moved on.

When it was time to put it in the over, he looked to the book to see how long it was suppose to bake. To his horror, he found that there was a smug covering the time. He shrugged. He would take it out when it looked done.

Twenty minutes later, the baker lady -- he found out that her name was Kagome -- stepped into the room to check on him. Naruto was in the process of taking the cake out of the oven. It was over cooked and as hard as a rock. Naruto felt like screaming. He'd thought he had done it right this time.

"Can't you do ANYTHING right!?" screamed Kagome, smacking the tray from his hands.

"I'm trying, okay!"

She scuffed, rolling her eyes. "You're pathetic. Why can't you be a better ninja like Neji? Or Sasuke? Hell _Shikamaru_ puts in half the effort and he's still a better ninja than you'll ever be!"

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Naruto, slamming his hand down on a nearby table. "If you love them so much why don't you hire them?"

"I will!" She pointed a polished red nail towards the front door of the shop. "Get out!"

"FINE!"

_With such confusion don't it make you wanna scream  
Make you wanna scream  
Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme  
You find your pleasure scandalizin' every lie  
Oh father, please have mercy 'cause I just can't take it  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop fuckin' with me  
Make me wanna scream_

Sighing, Naruto flopped down on the leather black couch that belonged to his male teammate. Today, Team 7, excluding Kakashi -- who was out on a mission -- had made plans to have dinner at Sasuke's apartment. It was the weekend and they had nothing better to do.

The owner of the apartment was currently no where to be seen; Naruto doubted the boy was even home. They hadn't planned to get together until a little after eight but he knew Sasuke would not mind him being there early.

Bored, Naruto turned on the tv, surfing through the channels. Nothing was on. Finally he settled on watching the news. There had to be something interesting going on somewhere in Kohona, right?

"Happy October 10th everyone!" cheered the news reporter. "This is Takeshi Saehara live just outside of Kohona at the annual Kyuubi Festival!" The camera man zoomed in to the area in the background. There were people dancing around a burning sculpture that looked like the nine tail demon. One shop was selling voodoo dolls that looked like Naruto. Another shop was selling candy with Naruto's face crossed out, like on the 'No Smoking' signs. Both stores were selling out fast. **(2)**

Naruto growled as more scenes flashed across the tv.

"Naruto?" Said boy turned to see his friend entering the room. Sasuke was in the process of removing his jacket when he'd spotted the younger boy spread across his couch. "What are you doing here so earlier?"

"I didn't have anything better to do."

"Oh. Well... I haven't started dinner yet but you can help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

"I'm not really in the mood to eat right now," whispered Naruto, standing up and stretching. "Is it okay if I crash in your room for a little while, Sasuke?"

"Uh... yeah, sure, Naruto. Are you okay?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, just a little disgusted with the people around here is all. Call me when Sakura gets here with the cake."

Sasuke blinked, watching his friend disappear down the hall. He then noticed that the television was on. Currently there was a child wearing a mask that looked like Naruto's face with a bunch of little kids chasing after the person, holding sticks and shouting hateful words. There parents stood back and applauded their children's great acting.

Anger boiling up inside of him, Sasuke stormed across the room to where Naruto had left the remote laying on the table. With one hard smash of the Power button, the tv was turned off.

"DON'T THOSE BASTARDS HAVE A HEART!?!?" He threw the remote to the ground, stomping it until almost nothing remained.

_"Oh my God, can't believe what I saw  
As I turned on the TV this evening  
I was disgusted by all the injustice  
All the injustice"  
"All the injustice"_

It had been a long day of training and Sakura, noticing how much Naruto's chakra control had increased, had offered to buy him ice cream. Her friend, over excited about free treats, had agreed and dragged her off to the nearest ice cream polar. Naruto ordered a banana split with the works. Sakura got a simple ice cream cone. After getting their ice cream, the two wondered over to an empty picnic table under a sakura tree.

"I'm sick of this!" growled Naruto half way through his desert.

"Sick of what, Naruto?" asked Sakura, an eyebrow arched.

Naruto spread his arms out at his side, waving them. "This village! These people! Everything!"

Sakura gave her strawberry flavored ice cream a lick before asking, "Why is that?"

"_Everything_ I do is wrong in their eyes! They're all out to get me."

Another lick. "Now I think you're over reacting."

He shook his head. "If my eyes are closed too long when I blink they want to ship me off to jail! If I gain a little weight I'm a danger to society. If I want to be left alone I _have_ to be planning something." He took a large bite of his ice cream, chewed it angrily, and then screamed when he got a brain freeze. Sakura, sitting across from him, laughed. Yes, she did enjoy her friend's pain when it wasn't anything serious.

"You want to know what I think?" She asked, reaching across the table to steal some of his dessert.

"Hey!"

"I think you should tell the next bastard that gets on your nerves to go fuck themselves with a knife."

Naruto flinched. "Ouch! Doesn't that seem pretty harsh, Sakura?"

"Who cares!" she snapped, slamming her fist on the wooden table. "After everything they put you through, a knife to the ass won't hurt them! Hell, I'll even pick the knife out for them." She leaned back, crossing her legs under the table and angrily licking at her melting treat.

Naruto silently took a few bites of his dessert, and then he looked up at his friend, a smile as big as his head spreading across his lips. "Thanks, Sakura. I don't know what I'd do without you and Sasuke."

"Probably, go crazy," she answered matter-of-factly. "So be a good kid, don't get into unnecessary mess, but even if you do, your little sister always got your back."

Naruto gave her a grateful smile, standing up. "Well I guess I'll go home and rest for a little while. We're all still meeting at the movies later, right?"

"Yeah. I want to see that new zombie movie so you better not be late!"

"I promise I will." He waved as he walked away, heading home.

Sakura watched him leave. She watched as others glared, snarled, and pointed at her best friend as he walked by. She watched as one individual had the nerves to walk up to Naruto and say some hurtful words based on the look on Naruto's face. She watched the blonde start to run home, undoubtedly trying not to cry.

She watched and she planned.

_"OH THAT BASTARD IS GOING **DOWN**!!!_" inner Sakura shouted, cracking her knuckles. Outer Sakura, however, remained calm as she popped the end of the cone in her mouth, rose from her seat, and stalked the guy home where she proceeded to torture him for the next 24 hours, only stopping to go to the movie theater to meet her teammates before returning to finish the job. She even invited Sasuke over to join the fun.

Itachi's Tsukuyomi ain't got nothing on those two! **(3)**

_With such collusions don't it make you wanna scream  
Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme  
You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize  
Oh brother please have mercy 'cause I just can't take it  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream_

"Do you have anything you want to let out before we leave, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, knowingly, turning to his friend. They were standing on a hill over looking Kohona.

Tsunade, being the nice Hokage she likes to pretend to be at times, was sending Team 7 on a year long vacation over seas. She's notice that all the pressure the villagers were placing on her favorite ninja was really starting to bring him down. She had to send him away before he had some sort of nervous break down.

"Yeah..." Naruto whispered, looking over the town he loved to hate and hated to love. He took a deep breath, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ahead of them, Sakura and Kakashi jumped, looking towards their screaming teammate as if he'd (finally) lost his mind.

Sasuke smirked when the yelling stopped. "Hn... I couldn't have said it any better."

* * *

**(1)** I just totally made this game up off the top of my head so its ok if you don't understand it (I don't really get it myself)  
**(2)** Oct. 10th is Naruto's birthday  
**(3)** Tsukuyomi, when executed, the jutsu traps the target in an illusionary world that is completely controlled by the user. Itachi usually uses it to torture his target(s). It first appeared in episode 82 of the anime and in chapter 142 of the manga.

Please leave a review. If you don't then I'll get the impression that no one likes it and I'll probably stop writing. And if you seriously must flame, then flame the story DO NOT bad mouth Michael! Damnit have some type of respect for the man!


	2. Little Susie

**Declaimer**: I do not own Naruto or the songs used. The closes I can get to owning Naruto is by buying the movies and video games. And I don't even want to own the songs. They're Michael Jackson's and should remain that way.

**Who this chapter focuses on:** Sakura

**Song:** Little Susie

**What album you can find this song on:** HIStory - Past, Present And Future - Book 1

**My thoughts about this song**: I can't really say much about this song. The first time I listened to it, it made me want to cry. But the beat alone can put me to sleep. I think it's a beautiful song but it's also sad because this song is based on a real girl who was killed. T-T

**Favorites line in song**: "Neglection can kill like a knife in your soul"

* * *

L _I_ **T** **T** _L_ E  
S _U_ **S** _I_ E

Team 7 had received an A ranked mission two days ago that had them traveling to the River Country. They were assigned to find and capture— or assassinate if needed— a missing nin by the name of "Kira" from the Fire Nation.

They've been traveling since yesterday morning and, with any hope, they would make it to their destination by tonight... or early tomorrow morning if they had to stop to bury a certain female ninja.

"I'm sure that the heart I left behind still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest. Exhausted without the strength to search— people vanish into the infinite darkness. If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now? As we live on, we lose a little bit more. Shrouded in falsehoods and lies, we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out-" **(1)**

"Gosh, Sakura, I like your singing as much as the next guy but to you think you could stop for a second... or an hour?" asked Naruto, hiding behind his other teammate in cause Sakura took his words as an insult and decided to use him as a punching bag. Sakura huffed, but did what was asked of her. Naruto, a hundred percent sure she would not hit him, emerged from behind Sasuke.

Sakura, hands on her hips, turned to her friends, not surprised that Naruto was the only one to cower away from her intense stare. "Oh Naruto...," she began in a tone that sounded like she was about to cry, "I thought you _liked_ that song as much as I do. I thought we had something in common for once." To add on to her act, she sniffled a little, turning her back to her team as her shoulders quivered with fake tears.

"I do like the song," Naruto said, hesitantly, "but you've been singing it since noon." He looked towards the others for help.

"That's because she thinks it's the awesomest song since, _'Simple and Clean'_," stated Kakashi, his face hidden behind his infamous orange book.

"It is!" defended Sakura, waving her arms about as if to prove her point.

"It _was_," corrected Sasuke, not wanting to be left out of this discussion. "But with you keep singing it like you've been doing, it loses its coolness."

Their neon pink haired friend stood there, gasping at her teammates. They easily ignored her and continued walking ahead. Some moments later it sunk in that they were not going to wait for her, therefore Sakura had to run to catch up or else be stranded in the woods with no food or shelter. "H-Hey! Wait up! You guys...! Wait for meeee!"

Some hours later, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto sat quietly around a fire. Kakashi had went ahead to map out the route they would take later. The others were to come up with some sort of plan to capture the missing nin.

So far they've came up with nothing.

"Okay, I've came up with something!" announced Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura gave him their full attention. "We'll go to their hideout and... spring a surprise attack! They'll never know what hit 'em!"

The other two sat there, staring at their friend in awe. Some seconds went by before Sakura dared speak. "Naruto... that has to be the STUPIDEST plan I've ever heard!"

"But it just might work," came a fourth voice, causing the teens to get into their fighting stances. They let out a breath, seeing their sensei emerge from the darkness. "With the element of surprise on our side," continued Kakashi, joining his students around the fire, "it might work. We can take out his guards using only a poison fog jutsu. Then we'll take Kira by surprise in his domain and force him to come with us."

"Ha! I told you it was a good idea!" cheered Naruto after Kakashi was done explaining.

"Kakashi just makes it sound way better," said Sasuke, Sakura agreeing. Their sensei smiled as Naruto complained. "So when do we put our plans into action?"

The silver hair man hummed, tapping his index finger against his chin, thinking. "We'll eat then take a nap to rejuvenate ourselves. Afterward we go after Kira. Understood?" Nods followed his question.

With the future of their mission planned out, Team 7 did just as Kakashi said and ate the fish they'd caught earlier before taking an hour long nap.

When it was finally time to set off for Kira's hideout, the sun had set yet the moon refused to light up their path. Team 7 stood in the extra dark shadows that the trees provided, not a yard away from the abandon warehouse they would be attacking. They were spread out, each ninja on opposite sides of the building. Kakashi would go through the front door. Sasuke would enter from the west, Sakura took the east, and Naruto was left with the backdoor. They wore their headsets, every now and then checking in with their teammates to make sure everyone was okay.

A half hour later and still no one had managed to enter the building. Security was tighter at night than during the day.

Another half hour passed before they each managed to break in, only drawing a little attention that was instantly taken care of. Kakashi and Sakura, being the smarter half of the group, transformed into one of the ninjas they'd taken out just to be on the safe side. Whereas Sasuke and Naruto placed the ninjas they'd taken out in closets or in darker areas of a large room— they knew that if another guard was to see them, they would warn the others.

Everything was going good until Sakura tripped on an uneven platform, the floor suddenly giving way when she managed to get back on her feet. Her landing was anything but pleasant; she's landed on and broken her headset. But fortunately— or unfortunately depending on how you look at it— Kira stood on the other side of the room, decked out in some of the latest ninja gear around. And his weapons looked pretty deadly too. It was clear to see he had expected them and was ready for a fight.

Sakura reached for her weapon pouch...

...only to discover that it wasn't there. It must have fallen off somewhere between when she entered the warehouse and her fall through the trap door. Well, it wasn't TOO big of a deal— her ginjutsu and ninjutsu should be more then enough for this guy.

...right?

Wrong.

Not to long into the fight, Sakura had only managed to land two, maybe three hits on Kira, whereas she'd been hit more times then she cared to admit.

A kick to the stomach had Sakura spitting up blood. She was then carelessly tossed across the room, crashing into a wall. She slid down the wall, blood now painting the gray stones. A snapping sound reached her ears. Her gaze shot up just in time to see a glass chandelier falling down towards her. She tried to move but discovered that one of her legs was broken. The only thing she could do was brace herself for the oncoming impact.

Kakashi heard what sounded like glass shattering. Sasuke heard the sound of bones braking. Naruto heard Sakura's scream.

And they each heard the sound of fear gripping their hearts.

Something bad was happening and if they didn't do something fast then...

_Somebody killed little Susie  
The girl with the tune  
Who sings in the daytime at noon  
She was there screaming  
Beating her voice in her doom  
But nobody came to her soon..._

Sakura moaned as she sat up, a hand rubbing at her soar head. She hissed as a sharp pain almost caused her to fall back. She felt at the bones just below her right breast: two of her ribs were broken.

Once she'd manage to bear with the pain, the young kunoichi got to one knee, in a crouching position, and then she got back to her feet, forgetting that she had a broken leg which sent her toppling back down to the ground. She tried to stand again, this time being more considerate of her sore body. This process took over ten minutes. If she stood a certain way the pain would double causing her to either collapse or return to her previous position. It was both time consuming and annoying.

When she managed to make it onto her feet without falling or swaying, she took in her surroundings. She was in a small, stone, square room. In one corner sat a metal experiment-looking bed with no sheets or pillows. If it made any difference, Sakura would much rather sleep on the floor.

However, she did not plan to be here too long.

She began to stumble around the room, looking for anything she could use to escape. Other then the bed, there was nothing else in the room— not even a door. She figured it was some type of illusion jutsu blocking her view of what was really in the room; when she tried to release it, though, she discovered that no jutsu, spell, or anything else had been place on the room. There was just no hope of escaping.

Another half hour of pointless searching went by; reviling that Sakura just might be spending the night— or nights— in this room.

A groan of exhaustion slipped from Sakura's lips as she slide down a wall. Her body was killing her! Not only did she have two broken ribs and a broken leg but there was a medium size gash on her head, right above her left eyebrow, she could not open her left eye, and her body was covered in cuts that varied in size, shape, and angle.

Taking deep, painful breaths, Sakura thought over the current situation she'd managed to put herself in. She was trapped in a room in God knows where with no air ventilation. With the size of the room and the amount of oxygen she's used up, Sakura figured that she'd be dead within the next two hours from lack of air.

**_-Beep! Beep! Beep!-_**

Sakura sat up straight, frighten. It took her a moment but she soon realized that it was her watch responsible for the sudden noise. She had forgotten to turn off the alarm. The fact that it still worked after earlier's battle surprised her.

Pushing a few buttons she sighed when the beeping stopped. She let her wrist fall limply down to the ground, hoping to continue her thinking undisturbed. This did not happen, however. With the way her wrist landed, one of the buttons on the watch was pushed down, setting off a thin laser that could cut into any surface. She watched the laser form an inch long thin line into the stone floor before turning it off.

An idea came to mind as she watched a thin cloud if smoke rise from the ground. She got onto her knees, turning to stare at the wall which she was currently leaning against. She lifted her wrist to the wall, let her thumb tap against the button to activate the laser, and watched the thin red beam burn into the stone.

In seconds, she'd engraved an explosive tag in the wall. She added a little chakra to make it work and, before she knew it, a hole large enough for her to crawl through had appeared.

Minutes that felt like hours went by as Sakura navigated her way through the dark walls, still on her knees. She did not have the energy to try to get back onto her feet just yet.

Turning a corner, Sakura's lungs decided to stop processing oxygen. For before her stood Kira, a murderous grin on his pale lips and a long jagged edge sword in his left hand.

He rose the sword high above his head, bringing it down with enough force to go through Sakura and the floor. Luckily for the female ninja, she'd managed to move out of the way just in time, though her dress wasn't as fortunate. Sakura tugged, furiously, at the piece of her outfit that had managed to get stuck under Kira's sword.

One super hard tug sent her flying backwards... and tumbling down a three flights of stairs.

When her flight was over, Sakura lay there, eye wide open, pink hair tainted red, paler than usual, and unmoving.

_A fall down the stairs  
Her dress torn  
Oh the blood in her hair...  
A mystery so sullen in air  
She lie there so tenderly  
Fashioned so slenderly  
Lift her with care,  
Oh the blood in her hair..._

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto nearly collided with each other in their rush to get away from the enemy.

"This way," their sensei ordered, pointing down a fourth hall. Without another thought, the three were running down the dimly lite hall. Footsteps followed closely behind them.

Kakashi leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. He peeked around the corner to see if they were still being followed. Thankfully he could not see nor sense anyone within a couple yards. Breathing a sigh of relief, he stood up straight, turning to his remaining students. A serious look was apparent in his eyes. "Sasuke, Naruto,"

"Yes, Sensei?" they replied together.

"I want you two to go back to Konoha and bring backup along with some medical nins."

"But we have to find Sakura!" protested Naruto.

"Naruto's right," agreed the Uchiha. "Who knows what they could have done to her by now. We can't leave until we find her. She is our teammate after all."

"I know. Leave that to me. Now go. The faster you make it back the better chances we have of finding Sakura and bringing Kira to his knees." The younger two nodded to their teacher, teleporting out of the warehouse in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke groaned as he felt an extra body land on top of him. "Gah! Naruto get OFF of me!"

"Sorry Sasuke; I'm still not use to teleporting," explained the blonde, helping his teammate up. They were a couple miles away from Kira's hideout.

"Whatever. Let's go."

"Right."

They made it back to Konoha will within three, almost four hours. They reported to the Hokage immediately. Tsunade rounded up every ninja that was currently not away on a mission to help Team 7. In less than an hour, Naruto and Sasuke were leading the others back to Kira's place. Lady Tsunade had managed to gather the entire Rookie 9, Team Guy, and Shizune had offered to come along.

They made it back to the warehouse in half the amount of time it took them to reach Konoha. Instead of sneaking in like they did the first time, the group went all out: attacking ninjas head on, breaking down walls, setting off explosives, yelling out orders to their fellow teammates— basically tossing out all their skills that made them ninjas. Kira already knew that they were there so why try to hide now?

Kiba used his Piercing Fang justu to make a pathway through about five rooms. He would have continued if Neji had not pointed out that a hole— looking to have been made by some kind of exploding tag— had already been made in one wall.

The group of thirteen cautiously made their way into the hole. Hinata spotted a small trail of blood with her Byakugan before either Kiba or Akamaru could smell it. The droplets of blood lead them to a staircase where the trail stopped at the large puddle of dried blood.

Confused by the sudden lack clues, the Konoha ninjas took in their surroundings. Other then the hallway they'd just came from, the only other way to go was either up or down the stone steps. This would mark the spot where they would have to split up. However, it seems that fait would want them to stick together as gravity defying silver hair drew their attention three floors down.

"Kakashi!"

The ninjas did not bother to take the stairs, instead choosing to jump over the railing to the floor the Copy Ninja was on.

When each one landed, their eyes immediately focused on what had Kakashi's full attention.

There lay Sakura, her head turned towards them, eyes wide to stare at her friends, mouth open to let out a scream that never came, some skin had been completely torn from the right side of her face. There was a single line under each of her eyes where tears had once fell, now dried up.

Shizune stepped forward towards Kakashi, worry evident in her face. "Is she...?"

Team 7's sensei turned to them, his head lowered as he answered, "...I'm afraid so."

Suddenly, Ino let out a hurt shout before fainting into the arms of a pale Hinata, who, more quietly, mimicked the blonde's actions.

_Everyone came to see  
The girl that now is dead  
So blind stare the eyes in her head...  
And suddenly a voice from the crowd said  
This girl lived in vain  
Her face bear such agony, such strain..._

The instant Kakashi delivered the news; both of the deceased girl's teammates were at her side. Naruto and Sasuke kneeled on opposite sides of the pink haired girl, each holding one of her icy cold hands in both their own as tears of pain, lose, and sorrow fell from their eyes.

The others stood back; knowing now was not the time to interfere.

Kakashi, Guy, and Shizune huddled together further away from the students, discussing what should be their next choice of action. Kakashi wanted to find Kira— or whoever was responsible for his student's death— and beat the bastard to the ends of the universe and back. The other two adults, though such violence was usually not something they liked to take part in, agreed with the man's plans.

Without a word to the remaining grieving Team 7, the rest of the Rookie 9, Kakashi, Team Guy, and Shizune went off in search of Kira. They did not worry about the two teens left behind, Sasuke and Naruto could take care of themselves.

"Should... should we move her?" Naruto asked, his red eyes meeting Sasuke's equally puffy ones. The Uchiha did not answer immediately, he only continued stared down at their fallen friend. "...Sasuke...?"

"...Yeah. We'll carry her back to Konoha and—" his voice began to crack "—w-we'll bury her there."

Almost in silent agreement, before lifting Sakura, they each reached forward to close her beautiful green eyes and run their fingers through her blood soaked hair for the last time.

Some hallways away, the others decided to split up into three groups for a better chance of catching Kira. Guy took his team to the lower two levels of the warehouse. Shizune, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino searched the third and fourth floors. That left Kakashi with Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru who had the fifth floor all to themselves.

They searched for what felt like hours, leaving no stone unturned for several miles around the warehouse. They would not give up until they had to.

At last in the late afternoon the next day, Guy came up to friend/rival and said, "He's not here, Kakashi."

"And Sasuke and Naruto have already taken off... with Sakura's body." reported Shizune. "The only thing we can do now is head back to Konoha and ask Lady Tsunade to sent out the ANBUs to track Kira down."

"Preparations must also be made for Sakura's funeral."

Kakashi's head lowered at Guy's statement. "Right. ...let's go."

_But only the man from next door  
Knew Little Susie and how he cried  
As he reached down  
To close Susie's eyes...  
She lie there so tenderly  
Fashioned so slenderly  
Lift her with care  
Oh the blood in her hair..._

Everyone in Konoha came to see the girl that now is dead. True, in their line of duty, many ninjas perish but never one so young. Konoha, as foolish as it sounds, believed that the young ninjas of this generation were untouchable— look at everything they've managed to deal with: the Chunin Exams, Orochimaru, Akatsuki, finding the fifth Hokage, getting Sasuke back, the Kyuubi, and so much more! But now... with Sakura's death thrown right in their faces, realization sunk in that even the youngest of lives are not spareable.

Only family and close friends were allowed inside.

They all entered the chapel– and what was left of Team 7 froze at the doorway, their eyes blurring in an instant. The entire building was dimly lite, but they could still see the altar, the pictures, candles, and flowers placed on it.

"I… I can't", Naruto all but choked out– to whom, he didn't know. "I can't do this." He turned, prepared to march back out into the sun's dying rays.

A shiver worked its way through him when a cool yet strong hand grabbed his. Blinking down at the hand, recognizing that it belonged to Sasuke. A small smile began to form on his lips; suddenly he didn't feel as alone anymore. Giving the raven's hand a grateful squeeze, the two began to walk down the alley side by side.

No more then ten minutes later the ceremony started. People went up to share some of their fondest memories that they had with Sakura, others pointed out what made Sakura one of a kind, and the rest remained in their seats either grieving or not comfortable enough to go up and talk. A little girl— Sakura's only known relative still alive— sung "Every Heart" by BoA; it was one of Sakura's favorites songs.

Everything seemed to be going so good so far— no one had broken down in a fit of tears. In fact, they seemed to be enjoying themselves (well as much as you can enjoy yourself at a funeral without seeming like a jerk).

And then... the casket closed.

_It was all for God's sake  
For her singing the tune  
For someone to feel her despair  
To be damned to know hoping is dead and you're doomed  
Then to scream out  
And nobody's there..._

_She knew no one cared..._

_Father left home, poor mother died  
Leaving Susie alone  
Grandfather's soul too had flown...  
No one to care  
Just to love her  
How much can one bear  
Rejecting the needs in her prayers..._

_Neglection can kill  
Like a knife in your soul  
Oh it will  
Little Susie fought so hard to live...  
She lie there so tenderly  
Fashioned so slenderly  
Lift her with care  
So young and so fair_

Two years later, Sasuke, Naruto, and their daughter, Rikku, stood in front of a gravestone surrounded by freshly planted red azalea flowers.

Seven year old Rikku stood in front of her two fathers, her pinkish-blonde hair pulled back in a low ponytail with two bangs hanging down the side of her face like her raven haired father's. She had Sasuke's pale skin and attitude, Naruto's curious bright blue eyes and smile, and Sakura's strength and quick wits.

Rikku was a beautiful girl, just like her deceased mother.

"Dad? Daddy? What happen to Mum's killer?" Rikku asked, taking her attention away from Sakura's grave to stare at her dads. They both shifted their gaze to look anywhere but at their daughter.

"...He was never found," answered Naruto. Sasuke gave his hand a gentle squeeze for support.

"Oh... Is he still alive?"

This time her other dad answered, "His body has not been found so we believe so."

She nodded to herself, making a decision. She moved from her spot in front her dads to kneel next to her mom's headstone. She let her delicate fingers trace along the marble sakura tree sculpture, a single tear falling from her blue eyes. In a voice a little above a whisper she threaten, "You'll pay for this, Kira, I swear. I'll make you pay for this."

* * *

**(1)** Deep Forest, the second ending theme song in the anime InuYasha (I forgot who sings it)

I'm kinda upset because this one-shot didn't turn out nearly as sad as I wanted it to be. And please don't hate me for killing Sakura.


	3. Is It Scary?

**Declaimer:**I do not own Naruto or the songs used. The closes I can get to owning Naruto is by buying the movies and video games. And I don't even want to own the songs. They're Michael Jackson's and should remain that way.

**Who this chapter focuses on**: Sasuke

**Song**: Is It Scary?

**What album you can find this song on**: Blood On The Dance Floor - HIStory In The Mix

**My thoughts about this song**: When I first heard of this song I was reading through the lyrics and it kinda gave me the image of an abandon house where many have died and their souls were not at rest. And then I listened to the song and Sasuke popped into my head.

**Favorite line in song**: "And if you want to see eccentrialities I'll be grotesque before your eyes."

* * *

**I** _S  
I_ **T  
****S** _C_ A R _Y_ **?**

As the rain beat down on the windows and thunder boomed off in the distance it brought Sasuke little comfort to know that he was home alone.

Father, Mother, and Itachi had gone off to a ceremony held in honor of his father's name. Sasuke had also been invited but at the last minute had fallen ill. His mother and Itachi had insisted that one of them stay home with the eight year old but Sasuke had waved them off, saying that this was an important occasion for Father and he deserved to have every available family member their to share in his glory. Thus Sasuke was left behind with promises that they would bring him back cake and pictures and Father would tell him everything that had happened, not a single detail spared.

A rather loud boom, followed closely by lightening striking just outside the window had the young boy recoiling deeper into the little comfort of his brother's bed. Itachi's room had the thickest walls in the entire house— it made it somewhat easier to block out nature's roar.

The room lit up for a moment, not that the eight year old could tell, he had five layers of sheets covering his shivering body.

Under normal circumstances, Sasuke would be ashamed of himself. The brave Sasuke Uchiha, top student and the best at everything he does, afraid of a little lightening? The boy groaned; he could hear that dope, Naruto, making a big deal about it while his female classmates tried to save his pride.

Sasuke began to squirm under the sheets. He had to go to the bathroom; he'd been holding it in for almost an hour and a half now.

Peeking from under his self-made shelter, he looked around the room, warily. The storm had caused the power to go out some time ago, leaving the house dark until the next flash of lightening struck.

Quickly, he eased out of bed, shivering as his bare feet touched the cool, wooden floor. Second-guessing himself, Sasuke turned back to the bed. He could hold it in a little longer.

"No!" He turned back to the room's entrance, hands balled into fist at his side. Why was he being so childish? He'd walk through the house plenty of times in the dark. Why would this time be any different?

Sucking in a large breath of air, he built up the confidence to leave the safety of his brother's room.

And just when he'd placed a hand on the doorknob.... he seen _it_.

For the briefest of moments the room was filled with light and just below the door on the opposite side was a shadow. From where he stood he could not tell for sure if it was a person's shadow or just some object out in the hall. One thing was for sure, he did NOT want to find out.

Taking baby-steps back, the Uchiha did not allow his gaze to leave the door. It wasn't until he fell over backwards did he realize that he'd reached the bed. He yelped out in pain/shock as his head bumped the wall. Why did Itachi have to have his bed pushed up right against the corner of the room?

Sitting up in the bed, his legs tangling over the edge, he continued to stare at the door, waiting for the next flash of lightening to see if there really was a shadow on the opposite side. His wish was granted as a minute later as thunder and lightening echoed throughout the room.

He breathed a sigh of relief. His mind was playing tricks on him. There was nothing there.

At least... not by the door.

_Something_ hit beneath the bed, causing it to jump every bit of an inch off the floor.

Quickly, not even registering what he was doing, Sasuke dashed towards the door, flinging it open and running down the hall. Somewhere, in the very back of his mind, he heard his mother warning him not to run in the house.

Turning a corner too fast, he lost his footing, sliding across the floor. He stopped just in time to avoid being sent on a one-way flight down the stairway.

His head snapped back down the hall where he could still see the entrance to Itachi's room. Biting his bottom lip, he stared hard at the closed door.

Hadn't he left it open???

Getting back on his feet, Sasuke rushed down the stairway, just barely catching himself in time when his foot missed a step. At the bottom of the stairway, he was unable to stop, thus he continued running until he smacked dead on into the wall across from the stairs.

He groaned in pain, rubbing at the side of his face that came in contact with the wall.

_Creek, Creek_

Eyes snapping wide open to their full height, Sasuke turned back in the direction he'd just came from.

All fluid left his body in any way possible.

_There's a ghost out in the hall  
__There's a ghoul beneath the bed  
__Now it's coming through the walls  
__Now it's coming down the stairs_

Turning on his heel, Sasuke tore his way down the hall. In the dark, he constantly bumped into furniture and ran into walls, still he never stopped, not even for a second to sooth his pain. Who knows, that split second of rest could be the only thing standing between life and death.

He ran towards the front of the house, hoping to be able to escape through the front door and find help. There's a theft in his house!

He could hear something moving behind him. He didn't dare look back.

The front entrance! He could see it!

Pushing himself just a little more, Sasuke dashed forward, making a jump for the door when he was close enough.

"Nooo!!" he yanked at the door, twisted and turned the knob, even tried to knock it down but nothing worked. It wouldn't budge. He pulled harder, hoping against hope that the door would magically open RIGHT NOW.

A howl came from behind him. Sasuke couldn't help himself; he had to look.

At first, he did not see anything, then, from the corner of his eye, a movement caught his attention. He turned his head in the direction of the movement, seeing the outline of a figure. He stared at it long and hard, hoping that whatever was there had not notice him.

The top of the figure, its head, moved from side to side, looking around. It looked right over the young Uchiha, not seeing the small boy shaking by the door.

From the window, lightening once again entered the room. It was then that Sasuke got a clear view of what was standing at the room's entrance.

It wasn't human. He didn't know what the hell it was!

Suddenly, the _thing's_ eyes landed on him.

If Sasuke could, he probably would have wet himself again!

He was frozen in place as the thing moved closer. He noted its dripping form, somewhat disgusted that it was leaving a trail of inky black globs on the floor. He looked towards the face, only to see a mask of a woman's face, a long crake going down the right side of it. **(1)**

They stood across from each other at arms' length, staring each other down. Then, in the blink of an eye, the being sunk down into the floor, disappearing from view. Seconds later, another howl shook the house.

Sasuke, finally noticing his heart race was unusually high, did not have enough time to calm himself as he too fell to the floor; his fears knocking him unconscious.

In the shadows of the house, Hollow eyes watched their little mouse.

_Then there's screaming in the dark  
__Hear the beating of his heart  
__Can you feel it in the air?  
__Ghosts be hiding everywhere_

Sitting above the Uchiha mansion, a raven sat, black dots spinning within red eyes.

A small smile crept on the person's face as, after a half hour of waiting, the small child inside the house rose from the floor, holding his head. Suddenly, as if remembering something, the boy looked around, furiously searching for something that wasn't there.

The raven watched as Sasuke slowly crept his way away from the front door, unwillingly going deeper into the Uchiha household once more. Obviously the front entrance was a no go.

On the roof of the house, the figured frowned; its goal was to get Sasuke to leave— not remain inside.

Well, that was what Plan B was made for, right? He would break the young Uchiha down before the night was over with. For now he would sit back and enjoy the show.

_I'm gonna be  
__Exactly what you wanna see  
__It's you whose haunting me  
__You're warning me  
__To be the stranger  
__In your life_

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, trying his damn hardest not to let out a whimper. He was hidden behind the curtains in the living room, a place he'd quickly dived into without thinking to avoid being seen by the approaching figures entering the room at this very moment.

He watched the six black cloaked figures float about the room. Like the ink blob he'd seen earlier by the front entrance, these things also hide their face behind a mask— or was the mask their actual face? He shivered at the thought of the empty space that may exist where their face should be.

Sasuke also noticed something that set these monsters apart from the one he'd encountered earlier: They weren't dripping ink. In fact they looked like they only had a sheet covering them.

Were these even ghosts?

One came close enough for him to reach out and touch it without having to revile his hiding spot. His hand did not go straight through like he'd expected it would with a real ghost.

Then... if this was not some wondering soul haunting him... what was it?

A certain blonde dope came to mind. Of coarse that idiot what try to pull something like this off, probably to scare him and then brag about it at school tomorrow.

Well, Sasuke would not give him the pleasure of doing so.

Grabbing a handful of the "monster's" cloth, Sasuke yanked it off.

...

... ....

... ... ...

There was nothing there.

_Am I amusing you  
__Or just confusing you  
__Am I the beast  
__You visualized  
__And if you wanna to see  
__Eccentrialities  
__I'll be grotesque  
__Before your eyes_

Unfortunately, with coming out of his hiding place, he had gained all of the moving figures' attention. Slowly, they drifted towards him, encircling him. He turned round and round, not wanting to leave himself open for an attack.

Minutes seemed to turn into hours as the six figures— now five since he'd disrobed one and it seemed to have disappeared into thin air— just floated there.

His body was tense, waiting for the slightest movement from one of them before he would launch into attack.

More minutes went by and still nothing. To be honest, Sasuke was starting to get annoyed. Would they just do isomething/i already! The Uchiha only had so much patience and he was using it up very quickly.

Just when he was about to say screw it and charge at the closest one, they all moved back, as if sensing the change in his aura.

Confused, the eight year old Uchiha, blinked, and stared at the wavering ghosts. What were they planning?

No sooner had the thought left his mind did the room become filled with a blinding blue light. He shielded his eyes with one hand, squinting to try to see where the light was coming from. Sasuke could just make out the flickering outline of the spirits.

Finally, after what he assumed was five minutes, the light began to dim down. His eyes adjusted quickly enough for him to dodge an oncoming attack. Suddenly, there were hits coming from everywhere.

Well... he _had_ wanted them to attack...

One hit him in the stomach, sending him flying out the room's entrance and into the hall. He hit the wall, sure that there was a dent in it now before sliding down it.

Gridding his teeth, he got back on his feet, a hand on the wall to keep him steady. That was one hell of a hit!

He could still see into the room, which was a complete mess now. They were still standing there, all five of them. It annoyed Sasuke that, other than that one, he had not managed to take down another. Those things were freaking strong as hell!

But... there was something different about them now. Something he couldn't quiet put his finger on. What could it be?

And, just like that, it came to him. They'd changed— transformed completely! The mask was still there but even that had been renewed.

No longer were they these sheet-covered, floating, transparent spirits. They actually had a figure now, a statuette representation of a creature. They were much smaller than the last things he'd seen before the blue light, but significantly-larger than any person he'd seen.

What the hell were these things!?

As if reading his thoughts, they all turned to him at once. Sasuke flinched back.

"You want to know what are?" asked what Sasuke assumed was the leader of the group.

"We are 'Adjuchas'." **(2)**

_Let them all materialize_

_Is that scary for you baby  
__Am I scary for you oh  
__Is it scary for you baby  
__Is it scary for you_

_You know the stranger is you  
__Is it scary for you baby_

He didn't know how'd he'd pulled it off, he didn't even remember the last ten minutes it took to get here, but whatever had happened left him shaking under his parents' bed. From his position he had a great view of both the bedroom door and the window that sat on the wall between his spot and the door. So far, neither has been opened nor has a shadow passed by them. He would like to believe that he was safe now.

He would _like_ to believe that.

Twenty-something odd minutes went by without any misfortunes. All was silent in the Uchiha house. The boy's imagination, however, was a completely different story. With each moment that went by, he became more and more paranoid.

What if they were just outside the door, planning to ambush him at this very moment? Sasuke was nothing more than a sitting duck. It would be easy to capture him in his current state. There was nowhere to go. He was under the bed in a corner of the room; the only way he could get out was to crawl forward and the only way to get into the room was either through the door or the window where from both he'd be spotted as soon as he left his hiding spot.

Sasuke was screwed.

The wooden floor was cold against his barley covered body. He'd had a high fever earlier and had been unbearably hot, thus resulting in him shedding his thick pajamas and replacing them with a much thinner tank top and shorts. Now he was regretting it. Along with the power, the heat had gone out; leaving the house feeling like it was out in the middle of the North Pole.

He shivered, curling more into himself than he already was. He had no heat cycling through his body.

More minutes went by before he dared poke his upper body from beneath the bed. He turned slightly so that he was lying on his side to reach one hand up to grab the quilt-like blanket off his parents' bed. With this task accomplished, he quickly dove back under the bed, cocooning himself in the blanket. Much better...

His eyes began to droop as the warmth from the blanket made him drowsy. He tried to fight it off but as more time went by and his body soaked in more heat, it became harder and harder. Finally, his eyes fluttered close and did not reopen.

Sasuke was awoken by a hard, loud thumping beneath him. Something had hit the floor hard enough to push his body a good inch off the surface. He gritted his teeth as his head bumped the bottom railings of the bed.

Rubbing his head, he slowly crawled from underneath the bed once more, quilt still surrounding him. His nap had left him feeling drowsier than before and he was sure his fever had come back.

Walking slowly— the room was spinning like crazy— he made his way to the corner opposite of the bed, between the bedroom door and window. Wrapping the quilt tighter against his shivering-hot body, he sunk down in the corner so that the left side of his body and his back was pushed up against a wall. He tilted his head back, eyes closed, and breath in as much oxygen as his lungs would allow. In one smooth movement he rolled his head against the wall to his side, breathing out and half opening his eyes, staring at the his toes.

What was he suppose to do now? He didn't want to leave the safety of his parents' room but he also did not want to stay here with those... what did they call themselves again...those _Adjuchas_ roaming about.

Sighing again, he let his eyes drift close once more. He could try to wait it out and hope that his family makes it back soon. But what were the chances of that happening? With the storm being so bad, they may not make it back until tomorrow or whenever the storm dies down.

For now he had no choice but to stick with the present and pray that the future would turn out much better than it was now.

With his head leaned against the wall, his ear was also. He could hear everything going on in the hall outside the room, not that there was much to hear. What did creep him out, though, was the fact that he could hear movement on the other side of the wall. Movement that he knew should not be there but was too afraid to do something about it. So, Sasuke just sat there, listening to the heavy footsteps going up and down the hall along with the groans, moans, and grumbles that come through the walls every couple of minutes. He continuously prayed that none of those things would come into the room.

Out of the corner of his eyes— he'd reopened them after hearing something right outside of the door— he spotted something move. And there was a stench, a very unpleasant one that made you want to chop off your own nose and everyone else's too.

Thinking that it was one of the Adjuchas— or Menos or Gillian as he learned some of them were called from the Aduchas during his battle with them earlier— Sasuke quickly got onto his feet, prepared to run like hell if he had to.

He examined the room, looking for anything suspicious enough to make him abandon his secrete hiding place without a first thought.

In the corner opposite of him sat his mother's old rocking chair. Sasuke remembered that, back when he was five, he would often sit there on his mother's lap while she told him stories of brave worries and their great adventures. He loved those stories and sometime even Itachi and their father would join them to be lost in her great tales of mystery and suspense, terror and the supernatural, and of romance and drama.

Lately, the chair hasn't seen too much of the Uchihas, though that would not explain why now the empty chair rocked back and forth. Was the chair just moving in the breeze? Sasuke shook his head. That wasn't possible. Where would the wind come from? Not a window in the room was opened.

He stood there petrified, with frightened eyes, for a full half minute, wanting to believe that this was all some sort of horrible nightmare. If Sasuke had not been so out of it, he would have, and should have, freaked out when the chair first began to move ten minutes ago.

"_Sassssukeee. Sasssssssukeeeee_." A raspy voice called out to him from no where but echoed from every direction of the room. "_Come here my child. Come heeerrrrrrree_."

He would not have gone closer even if the voice had not told him.

The chair stopped rocking. Should he take that as a good sign or a bad one? Either way, he was not going to stick around to find out.

Sasuke couldn't have gotten out of the room faster than if there wasn't a wall there to begin with.

_There's a creak beneath the floor  
__There's a creak behind the door  
__There's a rocking in the chair  
__But nobody sitting there  
__There's a ghostly smell around  
__But nobody to be found  
__And a coughin' and a yawnin'  
__Where restless soul's spoke_

On the opposite side of the house, one of many unwanted guest wandered through the mini-mansion. It was the red eyed raven from earlier.

Slowly, he made his way down the deserted halls, observing his master piece. Each time he passed a door, voices would emanate from the empty room. Objects moved with nothing to trigger its movement. Heavy footsteps could be heard but not a single body to be found— not even his body could be seen by the naked eye.

That would probably explain why, just as he turned down a new hall, the only living being in the entire residence ran right through him. The red eyed figure turned, noting with a sense of pleasure that the Uchiha had stopped running to stare at the spot where he stood.

Sasuke seemed drawn to the spot and couldn't stop his body from going back to take a closer look. Not aware of it, his every movement was being recorded deep into the unnoticed raven's mind. Sasuke reached a hand out in front of him, shivering and quickly snapping it back. He held the burning hand to his chest, his other hand rubbing it. Why was this spot so bloody cold?

He took a few steps back before turning and dashing from the area as fast as he could. He could feel something right behind him but he knew it was pointless to look back; there would be nothing there.

Sasuke was right, the red-eyed raven was right on his heel, smirking. He was impressed with the Uchiha speed, though his other abilities were still up for debate. He wanted to see what the Uchiha was made of.

He wanted to and he would. The night was still young, there was so much more fun to be had before the final act.

_I'm gonna be  
__Exactly what you gonna see  
__So did you come to me  
__To see your fantasies  
__Performed before your very eyes_

Sasuke bite his lip, not caring that there was now blood sliding down his chin. He hadn't been spotted yet, thankfully, but it was only a matter of time before he would be: he was sure of it.

For his home to be so big, there were surprisingly very few places to hide. Or maybe he wasn't very good at hiding in the first place. Sasuke Uchiha had never been a run-and-hide type of guy, preferring to stay and face whatever head on.

Every occasion has it's acceptance though.

He peeked in through the entrance to the dinning room. Straight through there was the kitchen and in the kitchen was a door that would lead into the backyard and from there he would go to the neighbors' house and call for help.

If he could make it that far.

In the dinning area, ghost and ghouls floated about, chatting with each others like it was a family reunion. Maybe it was— they all kind of resembled each other with their abnormal glowing and see-through forms.

They looked like they were having fun...

He shook his head. Now as not the time to get side tracked.

Music began to play and, as hard as he tried to ignore it, Sasuke's attention was drawn back into the dinning room. The ghost had all gathered in the center of the room, the furniture had been moved to a corner of the room.

As one, the glowing figures began to move in an elegant dance of horror that no living person could ever dream of making up. Half of them took on the forms of humans, some of which Sasuke recognized as younger versions of his friends' grandparents. The other half transformed into more solid, human forms of themselves, possible what they looked like before death cursed them to their new bodies.

Sasuke watched in amazed fear as the spirits began to attack each other; a battle between the dead and the living had begun.

When the battle was over, they switched roles. The living went back to being the dead and the dead had become the living.

The spirits, somehow tied down to the Uchiha compound, only means of vengeance on those who killed them was to role play with each other until their thirst for revenge was satisfied.

Sasuke stood there and watched the creatures go through three more bloodless, gruesome battles. There were cries of pains that squeezed his heart, powerful blows he could feel though he himself was nowhere near the attacker, and wounds that tricked him into believe that that was his arm or leg or head rolling across the floor.

It was sickening but for the love God he could not turn away from the dance of death. It was just that beautiful.

Hours went by and the battle began like someone kept rewinding his or her favorite fighting scene in a movie. And each time the Uchiha sat through it, watching with just as much interest as the first battle.

Finally he could take no more. The longer he sat here, the higher his chances were of being spotted. There was no way he would make it through the dinning room without being spotted. He would have to look for another route to an exit.

Quietly, he sneaked off from the ongoing battle.

_A haunting ghostly treat  
__The foolish trickery  
__And spirits dancing  
__In the light_

He went up to his bedroom, remembering that there was a staircase in his closet that leads up into the attic. Though, in all the scary movies he'd watch, he knew that the last two places you ever want to go in a hunted house was the basement or the attic. He'd seen much stranger things in all the other rooms, what could possible be hiding in the supposedly scariest parts of the house?

However, he never made it as far as a step through his bedroom door.

Why did it seem that behind every door lie an unwanted treat?

Sasuke stood, motionless, staring into the mirror of himself that stood in the middle of his room. His body forced him to step fully into the room, the door shutting itself behind him.

He wanted to turn around and yank on the door to let him out, though his control over his body seemed to be on a short coffee break. Instead, he could only stand and stare at himself.

Ten minutes went by with no movement. Sasuke stared at his "ghost"— he had no other idea of what to call it— and his ghost stared down at the floor. Finally, he dared step forward, his muscles tensing up the closer he got to his duplicate. He stopped when he was at arms length from it.

Sasuke expected for it to attack him, or look at him, or something. But no, it continued to look downward. His hand reached out without his command, resting on his twin's shoulder. Sasuke bit his bottom lip, waiting for something to happen. Under his hand, he felt his ghost began to shake. He wanted to withdraw his hold on the creature; however, his hand remained where it was and his gripe tightened without permission.

"Look at me." It took a minute for him to realize that it was himself whom had spoken. When his command was not followed immediately, Sasuke repeated himself, ever so slightly annoyed.

Slowly, the glowing head of his ghost rose to stare at him.

Their eyes met.

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. His hand fell from the ghost's shoulder like he'd been brunt. He stumbled backwards, just barely catching himself before he tripped over his own two feet and hit the ground.

Those eyes!

In those eyes, so like a young deer, not willing to surrender even as it faced the hounds that bayed for its blood, was a hopeful innocence.

A chill ran up and down Sasuke's spine. This place was messing with his mind, he ought to leave, continue on with his quest to get out of here, not be turned aside by evil distractions.

He shivered in his thin clothing at the thought of going back out into the more unpredictable parts of the house. Reluctantly he turned toward the door.

He'd rather take his chances out there.

A hand tapped his shoulder. Freezing up, it took all his will-power to turn and look at his ghost.

He was prepared for anything....

....but this.

_But if you came to see  
__The truth the purity  
__It's here inside  
__A lonely heart_

Sasuke gasped, a small hand rushing up to cover his mouth. Tears appeared at the corner of his eyes, but his shock would not let them fall. He stumbled backwards again, bumping into himself. When had his replica moved? The ghost Sasuke cried out, falling to the floor and crumbling into a pile of dust, blown away shortly after by an unfelt wind.

"Itachi?!"

_So let the performance start_

_Is that scary for you baby  
__Am I scary for you oh  
__Am I scary for you baby  
__Am I scary for you  
__So tell me is it scary for you baby  
__So tell me is it crazy for you baby  
__Am I scary for you_

Itachi smirked, bending down so that he was at eye level with the Uchiha. "If I were Itachi, would you run away?" He asked, his grin widening. He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder continuing with, "Or would you stay here, hoping I would protect you from the ghosts that haunt this godforsaken place?"

Sasuke winched, the hold on his shoulder tightening. Something just did not seem right. Truth is, at this moment, he would much rather face what creatures lurked outsides his room than stay in here with his brother.

He felt terrible for feeling that way.

"We should try getting out of here," he suggested, turning and going towards his closet door. "We can get to the attic through my closet and escape from there."

Just as he'd reached the closet door, Itachi appeared in front of him, blocking his only way to freedom. "Is that so?" his brother hissed, spreading his arms and legs out to further prevent Sasuke's escape through the closet.

Sasuke stepped back, surprised to see Itachi's eyes had turned red. Since when had his big brother acquired the mangekyo sharingan??

"_Who_are you!?" the younger Uchiha scream, steadily moving away from 'Itachi'.

The red eyed raven smirked, the outline of his body pulsing with a dim blue light.

Instantly, Sasuke attacked. He remembered all too well what had happened last time something glowed that blue color.

Seemingly caught by surprised, the glowing body of his brother jumped back, dissolving through the wall. Sasuke rushed forward, yanking open the door to the closet. A cold chill of foreboding made him shiver. He closed the door and made his way out of the room.

There was no way he was going up into the attic now. He'd have to find _another_ way out.

_You know the stranger is you  
__Am I scary for ya_

Sasuke almost wanted to let out a moan at what he was seeing. Yes, the ghost were still there and yes their bodies still glowed that strange blue color, but they were wearing _costumes with masks_. Wasn't their normal outfits scary enough!?

In the same dinning room where the bloodless battle had taken place only some time ago, had transformed into a hall of greatness. The place was lit up with bright lights, casting those who stood under them in a yellow glow.

Music began to play.

Like the battle that had taken place earlier, this dance was just a gruesomely beautiful. But these figures moving around the makeshift dance floor were not thirty for revenge— they were simple enjoying themselves after a long day's worth of fighting.

He didn't know how long he'd sat there, watching them spin around and around the room. The music went from a soft, sad melody to a hard, angry battle between the notes, one always trying to stand out more than the other. The spirits moved about faster and faster, their feet kicking up dust and burning a hole through the carpet. The temperature began to rise and Sasuke started to sweat.

And just when he thought things couldn't get any more unbearable.... the screams began.

Sasuke covered his ears, gritted his teeth, and curled up into the tightest ball he could get his body to form. The howls of the ghost still reached his ears, bouncing around inside his head and refusing to leave. Their screams were twelve times worse than their physical attacks.

Without his noticing, Sasuke's body was lifted from the floor. He'd been spotted and was now being carried to the center of the dinning room. Every lifeless soul flocked to form a circle around the trembling Uchiha.

"I must congratulate you, kid, for making it this far," a voice whispered directly in his ear. Sasuke tried to move away from the voice but the ghost held him in place. A shiver worked its way through him from the chilling touch. The dead weren't supposed to be able to touch the living, right?

His body was spun around and stopped so suddenly his right ankle gave way and he plowed into the ground face-first. Swallowing his whimper of pain, he forced himself to look up at what he did not want to see.

He gasped. There was no denying the resemblance that appeared on the figure hovering over him. Silky long raven hair, blood thirsty red eyes, flawless pale skin, a slender figure, and that husky voice that all his male relatives possessed. There was no doubting it...

This man was an Uchiha.

It was as if he could read Sasuke's mind for a knowing smirk appeared on his features. "Glad to see that those brain cells are just as sharp now as there were sixty years ago. I assume that you do not know who I am though, am I right?"

Sasuke shook his head. Something told him that he should know and fear this guy but for the sake to save his own life, he didn't know what it was he wasn't aware of.

The Uchiha-look-alike bend down, poking Sasuke's forehead with his index and middle finger like Itachi had done so many times before. "The name's Madara and I am the guy that's going to kill you tonight."

_Masquerade the heart  
__Is the height of haunting souls  
__Just not what you seek of me  
__Can the heart reveal the proof  
__Like a mirror reveals the truth  
__See the evil one is you_

He wanted to move, he seriously did. His brain was working overtime trying to get his body to cooperate. However, not a single muscle moved. Sasuke was glued in that spot, frozen in fear. The fact that he still managed to fill his lungs with oxygen amazed him.

From no where, harsh winds filled the room. Sasuke's hair flapped furiously behind him while not even a single strand of hair moved on Madara's head.

Invisible blades appeared in the air, slicing through anything that got in their way. Sasuke did not dare move even if he could. Where he was currently standing seemed to be the only safe place in the room. The closet these sharp blades of wind got to him was cutting a thin line across his right cheek and even then, he didn't move.

Now, don't be fooled— Sasuke was scared out of his mind. Every time a nearby ghost was sliced to death he found himself jumping and recoiling away.

It only took a maximum of five minutes before only Sasuke and Madara Uchiha were the only ones left standing. They stood about a meter or so away from each other, not saying a word. Sasuke wanted to run away but feared turning his back to the other man for even one moment.

This was the quietest the house has been since Sasuke discovered the restless spirits in his home hours ago.

Was this it then? After everything he'd went through today, this was what it all boiled down to? He was about to fight one of his ancestors.

Throughout Sasuke's short career as a ninja-in-training, this was easily the greatest performance he'd ever done. Those other times the fights were just practice— this was the real deal; he was fighting for his life.

Every punch and kick of every combination landed somewhere on the ghost Uchiha.

Sasuke's successful blows could only last for so long, however. He wasn't a match for Madara, plain and simple.

Sasuke had been concentrating too hard on a new jutsu he'd learnt from Itachi the other day to notice the fire balls from Madara's fingertip flying towards him. They connected, sending him tumbling backwards to the ground and sliding across the room.

Walls rose up from the floor, imprisoning him. The stone prison's wall drew closer and closer, giving Sasuke less and less space to move. The only way out was to make a jump for it. His senses warned him of the danger, but he was already in midair and couldn't avoid the inky tentacles that shot from the ghost's fingers. The substance knocked him to the floor once again, engulfing him in its sticky mass. Sasuke grunted at the slimy feel surrounding him. After much struggling, he managed to free himself.

Madara was inches away from striking him, Sasuke never saw the hit coming. He only felt two feet strike the side of his head, sending him flying into a wall on the opposite side of the room. He slides down the wall, clutching the bleeding side of his left head.

The young Uchiha stared at the ghost with his one good eye; his other one had thick clumps of blood covering it. He wasn't sure he could defeat his ancestor alone, and even if he could, he was sure that Madara would only regenerate back into his current form. Kakashi had warned him once before to, "Never, ever, under any circumstances assume that the bad guy is dead." Sasuke was dealing with a killer who's nonhuman. Stabbing him won't work, shooting him won't work, and basic hand-to-hand combat damn sure wasn't working.

While he tried to figure out a way to beat the ghost, said man continued to attack the living raven. Madara beat the boy so hard that Sasuke, I kid you not, started having heart palpitations.

His vision began to dim around the edges. Far, far away, somewhere just on the edge of his senses, he could hear words being spoken.

"You will join me now." Madara stated, picking the younger raven up by his neck.

Sasuke carefully shook his head, managing to let out a weak, "No."

"You _will!_"

_Is that scary for you baby  
__Am I scary for you oh  
__Am I scary for you baby  
__Is it scary for you  
__So tell me am I scary for you baby  
__Am I scary for ya baby  
__Is is scary for ya baby  
__Am I scary for you  
__(I don't wanna talk about it)_

"Answer me!"

He wouldn't give him the joy of doing so.

"Sasuke!"

"No!"

"Sasuke! Open your eyes!"

"NO!" he cried out again, much louder than last time.

A hand was shaking him. Sasuke yelled out, almost in pain. "Leave me alone!!"

"Sasuke wake up! You're dreaming!"

There was no way…

_'Itachi?'_

"Sasuke, wake up. You're scaring your mother." That was his dad's voice.

Sasuke, without realizing it, shot up from his lying position, bumping heads with an unsuspecting Itachi. They both fell back with a cry, holding their thumping temples.

"Damnit Sasuke! That hurt!" hissed his brother, glaring at him. Sasuke winced, offering Itachi an apology. Itachi sighed, waving him off. "It's s'kay, just happy that you're not screaming your head off anymore. You nearly gave Mom a heart attack."

At the mention of their mother, the two younger Uchiha looked towards the shaking woman. Seeing her youngest son okay, she rushed forward, nearly knocking Itachi over in her haste to get besides Sasuke. She hugged the boy tight to her chest, only loosening her hold on him when the other two in the room managed to convince her that she was shortening Sasuke's life rapidly with her bone crushing hug. She apologized, letting him go.

Sasuke closed his eyes, falling back on the couch where he'd fallen asleep with a sigh. A dream: a _nightmare_. That's all it was, nothing to be worried about. It was all over now. What a relief!

He heard his mother say she was going to fix him something to eat. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. His father promised he would tell him everything that happened at the ceremony after he unloaded everything from the car. Itachi went out to help him. The youngest Uchiha was left alone in the room. Sasuke lay there, rethinking his dream. So odd…

"_Sasuke."_

The Uchiha's eyes snapped opened. He knew that voice! He sat up, looking around the room in alarm. Where had that voice come from!?

_"Up here, brat."_

Sasuke looked up, his heart beat doing everything but beating at its normal pace.

Madara Uchiha lie across the ceiling over the couch, a glowing dusty grayish blue light emitting off him, smirking down at his bug-eyed young relative.

He was far from done with the boy.

_Am I scary for you baby  
__Am I scary for you  
__I'm tired of being abused  
__You know you're scaring me too  
__I see the evil is you  
__Is it scary for you baby_

* * *

(1) I don't know how many of you have seen the 11th episode of Inuyasha called 'Terror of the Ancient Noh Mask'. Basically that's how the ghost/thingy looks.

(2) Menos, Gillian, and Adjuchas are terms you can look up more information about from Bleach.

o.o' Holy mow cow this chapter is long! Sorry for the long wait, I hope this makes up for it.


End file.
